


The life of Hinata Shouyou

by Talie48



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, Smut, Too lazy to put in tags but hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talie48/pseuds/Talie48
Summary: One day when Hinata Shouyou was 5 years old he was in a bus with his mother sister and brother the bus crashed. And only Hinata made out of it alive because Iwa-chan(too lazy to type the whole name hehe) and Oikawa found his and saved him. This has the setting of haikyuu but with a few tweeks what if hinata was dating iwaizumi and oikawa before karasuno





	1. Flash back aka the beginning

At this time Hinata was actually a world champion dancer and they were heading to there next competition for it. And his brother was in his hip hop group his name was Shiroko hinata. Then we already know hinatas mom and sister but they were with him because Natsu insisted to be on the bus with hinata. They were on the bus sleeping except Hinata. Then the bus suddenly flipped and half of hinatas body was through a window Hinata passed out. 

 

Oikawas POV

Me and Iwa-chane were walking on the road and I saw a bus and a little kid who looked like the world champion dancer Hinata Shouyou with half of his body through a window so the only thing i did was yell.

"Iwa-chan OMG OMG OMG come on we have to help the him call 911"

Iwa-chan was calling 911 and I was pulling Hinata out so he could lie down fully. 

The amubulance can and we went in the ambulance

Iwaizumis POV

I feel so bad for this kid but i saw the other orange haired kids im guessing I saw his brother sister and mother completely dead. I think me and oikawa should take the kid in.

NOW TO THE PRESENT which is 

11 FRICKEN YEARS LATER

Hinatas POV

awwww its the last day of the summer but im gonna spend it with my boyfriends team seijou its funny that im going to karasuno though haha

"Toorruuuuuuuu wake uppppppp i can see you and iwa smiling"

Oikawas POV

I feel hinata give me a deep and oh SO passionately and then I grab his butt flip him over so im on top and say 

"yup thanks for waking me up but Iwa-chan needs to be woken up too"

i see hinata kiss iwa-chan and he wakes up.

Time skip an hour later

when they are out of bed 

Hinata actually has a tattoo of a dragon that goes down his right arm

Hinatas POV

"OIKAWAAAA i need help with the foundation and why do i need to explain you already know its been 11 years!!!!"

TIME SKIP BECAUSE OIKAWA IS SLOW 

now seijou is coming over.

well the ones that we know or i know

Still hinatas POV 

I see Kindaichi,Yahaba,Watari and Kunimi 

NOW TO BE CONTINUED CAUSE I NEED TO GO TO BED I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.


	2. The reunion of friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has no summary hehehe

Hinata has known the aoba johsai team for 5 years or so and since they had school in the way Hinata hasn't seen them for 2 week.

In short they just have a little party which leaves Hinata drunk and so Oikawa is telling the others to leave before something happens. 

HINATAS POV

*am I drunk the fuck I am drunk I feel so hot right now omg*  
" Hajimeeeeeee come over here I have a present for youuuuu" I see Hajime walking over with a confused head.

"Shouyou are you drunk" I hear him say  
"idk maybe I am"

IWA-CHANS POV

I see shouyou climb up onto me right now we're on the bed and I have a feeling he's really drunk and aroused Now he's unzipping my pants and taking out my- oh don't tell me he's giving me a blowjob oh god.

THIRD PERSON POV

Hinata takes out Hajimes uhh let's call it his "member" and slowly puts it in his mouth deeper and deeper until Hinatas deep throating hajime.

"Oh my god oh my god shouyou" Hajime gasps from how tight Hinatas throats is

"Ho ho ho what do we have here Iwa-chan starting with out me oh shouyou what about me"  
Oikawa comes in and has a gigantic smirk on his face"

OIKAWAS POV  
I see shouyou deep throating Iwa-chan his eyes Hinatas pupils are full on aroused! And blown Jesus Christ!  
Now I see shouyou crawling over to me... omg I'm about to loose it he's so fucking hot right now!!!

"Good shouyou that feels amazing" * maybe I should make shouyou drunk more hmmmm*

TIME SKIP

THIRD PERSON

Let's just pretend that Hinata won't have a hangout over because he's into the first day of the second week over school.  
Right now it's gym time. 

"Hello everyone! So I just got off the phone with this other team named aoba johsai and we are gonna have a training camp but for two weeks and each person will have to sleep in a cabin with one of the other aoba johsai team members. ". Takeda says. 

Hinata raises his hand "where will the camp be held?"

"In Tokyo" Takeda says 

Hinatas whole faces emotion changes for excited and happy to sad and gloomy. Everybody looks at Hinata, Hinata is taken into flash back Land 

Hinatas POV  
I hear takeda say Tokyo I immediately remember that day  
THAT HORRIBLE FUNERAL   
"I'm so sad that mom, Sister and my brother didn't make it but I know that their in a place where they can't be harmed and ever since I met Tooru and Hajime and they took me in I've started to let go and move on t- "Hello shouyou remember me " I see my dad. "IF YOU HADNT OF LEFT US THEY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE" I screamed" 

I feel someone shaking me I snap out of it   
"Hey! Hinata you okay??" I see Suga ask  
I just nod back

TIME SKIP TO THE TRAINING CAMP 

 

OIKAWAS POV 

"Iwa-chan do you think Shouyou will be okay remember we're in TOKYO this place is even close to the place the funeral was held"

" all I know is that you should be in his cabin once he walks out of the bus look at him a then ask everyone to get into their cabins and you go comfort him k?" 

I see shouyou walking out of the bus I go run over and say "hey shouyou you want to go to the cabins right now?"   
shouyou nods   
"Okay so Hello Karasuno right now we are going into our cabins so pair up quickly"

EVERYONES POV MEANING LIKE JUST HINATAS AND OIKAWAS POV KINDA   
Oikawa picks up Hinata and runs to their cabin aka room.  
"Come on shouyou let it out I know you want to" Oikawa say to Hinata   
Hinata starts crying " I miss them so much why why did it have to be in Tokyo"   
" shhhh shhh it's okay, your okay"   
Hinata then falls asleep and 5 minutes into the sleep Hinata is pulled into a very dirty dream, yes it was a sex dream one that hinata was begging a lot in. In reality like outside of the dream hinata was lying down next to Oikawa and Oikawa was just watching him. "Ah..more..more...Tooru" Oikawas reaction was a smirk so he kept watching then out of the blue Iwaizumi came in to watch and locked the door behind him. Then hinata started to rock and grind into Oikawa making an erection appear which made hinata moan more. Oikawa wanted to see if hinata would wake up if he grabbed his member so he did and it woke hinata up. Oikawa immediately gave him a deep kiss for atleast 3 fricken minutes then Oikawa broke it off and thennn iwaizumi came and kissed him and told both of them that dinner is about to start. 

They left the room went to dinner and hinata shot up one of his smiles to reassure everyone and as always it worked.   
The three got their food and sat down Tanaka and Noya were suspicious about why Hinata had hickies on his neck...

 

THATS IT FOR TODAY IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT THENNNNNN STAY UPDATED BY PRESSING NOTIFICATIONS OR SOMETHING.


	3. Bug bites, secrets, hickies or bs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loolollloloolllll hehhehehehehe smut warning

"Oi oi Hinata the bites coming back to bite or is it a hickey coming back to claim." Noya and Tanaka say at the same time. Hinata starts to blush and stutter .  
"They're not hickies they are bug bites." Hinata tries to say confidently then oikawa says  
"Are you sure about that Shouyou~" Hinatas face turns into a tomato red color "can we not talk about this right now please?" Hinata trying to change the subject and a very VERY slow manner.   
"Sure sure I have one question for you though if you don't mind answering" Noya asks Hinata, hinata says "sure what is it" Hinata worried about what question might come up because it's coming from Nishinoya NISH FUCKN NOYAAA "are you the Hinata shouyou, world champion dancer for 12 years in a row but went missing 11 years ago."  
Hinatas eyes widen and looks at Oikawa giving him the message of not knowing what to do "I umm that's personal information that im not allowed to say and I can't answer that question but why-why do you ask"  
Hinata starts to calm down once Oikawa holds his hand under the table " because you look exactly like him, same hair , same eyes plus you like to listen to music a lot but it's weird because he was taller then you back then then you right now. But if you won't answer that answer then can you answer this " do you know who natsu hinata is and shiroko hinata " Once Hinata hears the question his eyes start to water and thinks about the accident that ended his sisters and brothers and mothers life so Hinata squeezed Oikawas hand which gave him the signal to answer for him "As you can see these questions are too personal to hinata for him to answer and they're bringing back to many flashbacks for him to talk properly so if you'll excuse me I'll be taking Hinata to the dorms" all of karasuno shocked by oikawas answer like oikawas known him longer then we have "oh ok " nishinoya responds as oikawa picks up hinata bridal style and hinata falls asleep. "There's a very big story to hinatas past and once you learn it from me or hinata or iwaizumi you'll understand what's been going one ta ta~" oikawa says very maturely like he's calm though on the inside he's mad at how their libero would ask such questions.

HINATA AND OIKAWA IN THEIR DORM

"Shouyou you ok?" Oikawa asked concerned as he looked at hinatas eyes watering.  
"No... not-not at all" Hinata starts to cry hugging oikawa very tightly "I don't know if I should tell can you tell them for me please" Hinatas sobs start to get softer and then stop " I will for you shouyou" then suddenly Hinata pulls into a very and I mean very passionate kiss and Hinata broke away and stood up to go back to the others and so did Oikawa.

Everyone in front of their dorm door   
" I'm guessing everyone's paired up then so good night tomorrow we are waking up at 10 pm and yes I know that's pretty late but why not."  
Oikawa says

Then everyone goes into their dorm   
NOW BACK TO OIKAWA AND HINATA  
Oikawa and hinata were lucky they got the dorm with the sound proof walls.  
SMUT WARNING PS I'm not the best at smut

 

Hinata gets in bed and so does Oikawa then Hinata looks at Oikawa and says " Tooru I want it now fuck me now"   
Oikawa climbs on top of hinata and yes he did lock the door so thank god. And they are or they aren't under the covers your choice.  
Oikawa kisses hinata and drags his hand down into Hinatas pants grabbing his dick (nvm we aren't using the word member anymore) and stroking. Hinata moans deeply into the kiss that Oikawa has increased is arousal. " mmmf ah" Hinata moans and breaks off the kiss " more tooru more" hinata begs to oikawa so oikawa puts one finger in and curls it "ahhhhhhhh!!" Hinata moans once the finger curls "oh did I hit a nerve or your fuck slut loving spot hmmm~" oikawa then adds the second finger and hinata moans at the pressure but begs and begs for much more. " tooru I want you please please I needs a it now fuck me!!!!!!!!" " well you asked for it" oikawa then puts his dick at the surface of his hole and then thrusts in very fast " mmmmm it's -so ..good more" oikawas thrusts get more hard and fast and Hinata finally slips " AHH!!!" Hinata cums and tightens so much that it made oikawa loses grip making oikawa cum inside hinata and the force for the cum makes hinata moan...again... " Tooru did you bring the vibrator anal beads?" Hinatas still horny but he's got a different plan for this "yes yes I do,here" hinata slips in the beads one by one the oikawa has to help him " well good night " hinata says to oikawa and gets under the covers and goes to sleep leaving oikawa thinking *did he not know I have the remote? Maybe he'll react to it in his sleep hehhehe oooo~ what if it makes him have a wet dream hehe* oikawa then turns on the vibrating beads to level one and earns a whimper from hinata and Hinata starts to move his head , oikawa then sets the vibrator on level 3 the said "fuck it" and put it on the highest level and oikawa smirked devilishly because was starting to toss and turn and moan like a whimpering dog. Then oikawa goes into hinatas pants but first turns off the vibrator and takes the beads out of hinata and put it in his bag then the both of them were asleep well hinata was already asleep so yah.

7:00 a.m. 

(Hinatas dream)  
Why are you here father are you here to kill me or to give me a stupid fucked up speech. Oh no shouyou I'm here to do something worse. Hinatas father has hinatas running speaspd so he ran to oikawa and iwaizumi and stabbed them and they fell to the ground. 

Hinata wakes up gasping for air and his tattoo is hurting a lot too

The story behind hinatas tattoo in short she hinata was in the hospital after the accident he was kidnapped from the hospital the people experimented on hinata and gave him a dragon tattoo which isn't a normal or regular one 

Hinata walks out of the room very quietly and goes to the bathroom to see replace his contacts because the experiments made hinatas left eye a different color as in purple and blind so his contacts make the eyes match in color and vision. Hinata then goes outside to get fresh air hoping no one notices  
"Ahhh" hinata says with relief from the fresh and cool air   
"I can't believe it's been 11 years since that accident" while hinata was talking  
someone was actually there and it was oikawa   
"Hey shouyou needed some fresh air and to get the stress off"  
Oikawa asked his lover or you could say boyfriend   
"Yeah but I'm praying  no ones here when I do this to you " hinata kisses oikawa very deeply and sharply but little did they know Daichi was watching them but went back inside shocked from what happened.

 

THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER I FELT LIKE GOING FOR AN EXTRA BIG ONE.


	4. Finding out

Daichi shocked after finding out that Hinata and Oikawa are together so he decided to gather both teams together and told Hinata and Oikawa to do some tosses and spikes.

 

With both teams together

"do any of you guys know that Hinata and Oikawa are together what about you Iwaizumi,  a " Daichi asks in an urgent way

"Um well Ugh fine ill tell you the truth Hinata is dating to people and they are both from Aoba johsai one if them is Oikawa but the other one is um" Iwaizumi nervous about telling karasuno and looks at his teammates 

"is me I'm dating Hinata too I met him 11 years ago before we would be high school volleyball team enemies one day you'll understand"Iwaizumi looking at Daichi's furious eyes and can't believe it.

"Yeah I could say I'm VERY angry but if you don't mind can you tell me the story or all of us unless I have a feeling Aoba johsai already knows".Daichi said while looking at the other team's members. all of the Aoba johsai members nodded their head and said "we've know Hinata for 5 years"

"so here's the story with Hinata 11 years ago Hinata was on a bus with his dance teammates his brother his sister and his mom his father abandoned him. Hinata was on his way to the world championships again but then the bus suddenly flipped then me and Oikawa found half of Hinata's upper body through a window so I pulled him out and Oikawa called 911 we took in Hinata and since me and Oikawa didn't have parents the government gives us money and stuff so when Hinata was in the hospital he was kidnapped experimented on those people took Hinata's left eye vision away making it look purple so he wears contacts to restore both color and vision the people put a tattoo on him a dragon tattoo that starts from his neck down t his back. And whenever he was in danger or had a bad memory or a nightmare it would glow and he would say it would hurt a lot. Hinata still does dancing just some songs can really trigger a panic attack and when we found him there was a burnt insignia on his left hip (like ciel phantomhive). It has said the shouyous are given crazy muscle power and speed so don't mess with Hinata he can lift a truck but only when he's emotionally sad or angry. So if he ever sees his father that's when you need to run away. Hinata doesn't use his powers in volleyball because he can't control them Also Nishinoya if I'm correct you said Hinata was taller before well that's true but from the accident, his feet had to be amputated then they trimmed off some off his height then they attached them again. Hinata has had a rough past so don't ask him any questions only ask me or Oikawa. and requests or questions?" Iwaizumi told Hinata's story and looked at the very shocked Daichi and Suga

"Is Hinata an innocent person or can be a pervert or both"Suga asked

"Both, definitely both"iwaizumi said

"do you think Hinata will allow us to see his back and tattoo," Tanaka asked as his curiosity took the best of him.

"No, Hinata is very insecure about himself he has a lot of scars and stuff so he asks Oikawa to cover them with foundation"

"is Hinata actually smart?"

"Yes, Hinata has a crazy IQ of 200 right now so yes he is"

After Iwaizumi answered the questions he heard Oikawa calling after his name 

"iwa-chan Help me! HInatas having a panic attack go get his meds!!!"

After Iwaizumit got Hinata'smedicine Karasuno and Aoba Johsai did a match Hinata had to rest the whole time  poor Hinata

Aoba Johsai won by 25-24, 25-23

IWAIZUMI AND OIKAWA CHECKING ON HINATA  
"Hey sunshine"  
"Hey babe you okay" oikawa asked  
"Yes yes I'm okay iwaizumi did you tell them?" Hinata responded

"Um yes I did tell them they were shocked but didn't ask too many questions come on let's just get you to bed because it's late oikawa take him"

Oikawa picks up Hinata bridal style and then they come face to face with all of karasuno very awkwardly

"If it's not too much to ask but can't hinata sleep with one of us tonight?"  
Suga asks , hinata shakes his head  
" sadly he can't do that or else he'll start going crazy in his sleep he's only able to go to sleep with me and iwaizumi we assume it's because it's been 11 years" oikawa walks right past the team and Into the dorm and gets into bed with hinata slowly drifting off to sleep.

NEXT DAY

Everybody is ignoring hinata and hinatas really worried and he told iwaizumi and oikawa and they both said to talk to his team.   
"I'm can I talk to everyone for a second" hinata said out loud and the team starts to huddle together   
" I know that how you learned everything from iwaizumi but treating me differently is really worrying so if something were to happen to pop up I promise I won't let it interfer with volley ball"

" hinata that's not what we're worried about" daichi says looking at hinata  
"Were worried you'll get hurt hinata your like a brother to us you affect all of us and we're happy that we know you even better now but just for Tanakas and noyas sake can you show them your tattoo" suga says smiling   
Hinata looks at noya and Tanaka bursting with excitement   
" I'm guess you already have the make up remover " hinata says  
" yup!" Tanaka and noya say 

Hinata takes his shirt off and takes his foundation off of his chest revealing the tattoo  
" happy now?" Hinata said while smiling  
" SO COOOL"

 

The team hears  knocking on the door   
"Come in!"

"Hello shouyou remember me?"


	5. hinatas mad

" hello shouyou remember me?"  
" iwaizumi get the team back to their dorms" oikawa said to iwaizumi 

Hinata starts to breath really harshly like when your really mad so hinata is really mad and snaps  
"YOU, YOU LEFT ME ON MY OWN YOU KILLED MY BROTHER MY MOM YOUR WIFE AND MY SISTER HOW DARE YOU" hinata talked using his super speed to hold his dad by the neck  
"I'm only asking you one thing shouyou and that is to kill me" hinatas dad said giving a knife to hinata  
Hinata looks to the left seeing his sister and his mom and brother and they all nod their heads.hinatas face turns into distress.  
"No never... ILL NEVER BE A MURDERER LIKE YOU " hinata said as he punch his dad knocking him out.  
Then the police come and take his father  
" thank you hinata shouyou you did the right thing" one of the police men said  
" hai" hinata said back  
NEXT DAY ON THE BUS HOME  
"Shhh hinatas sleeping" suga said looking at hinata  
"Poor kid"  
NEXT VOLLEY BALL PRACTICE  
"Hi everyone I'm sorry that I kept so many things from you guys and I hope you all forgive me"hinata said as he bowed  
The team ran up and hugged him  
" as long as your safe and happy then we are too we forgive you" the whole team said 

And yup the end  
I know it's short sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I might make a part 2 if you want


End file.
